The Internet (Verse)
Summary Ahem... The Internet... Here it's the home of internet users. This is where we live in the internet! This is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computers together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer as long as they are both connected to the Internet. The Internet is actually peaceful and relax to chat with each other but that usually do went war between good users and trollers on which character will win, someone who gonna be win against trollers in the Internet. This is where it's the adventures to exploring news on the internet, found new memes come up to years, found news even famous people made, and EVEN MORE! Yea, we're using YouTube, Twitter, Deviantart, MeWe, Reddit, Tumblr, etc. The Internet where the popular site has been shut down, as example we doesn't using Google Plus until April 2nd 2019. Huh? OH WAIT, FORGET TO MENTION! WE'LL HAVE VILLIANS IN THE INTERNET IF YOU HAVE FIND OUT! Well, good luck, guys! Now this is your new home... Don't forget guys, The Internet has been become dangerous... Note: This verse is about to put characters on the verse, actually we don't know if internet users are just left to the internet for give reasons or even went to become famous, as example they're animators who made their own first animation that people will love in the future, before characters was removed in the verse. Power of The Verse Varies depends on internet user that shown how powerful are them, it could usually be a character who have powers and abilities like they just using roasting on other users, or it could be a character to ranged from weak to powerful or just make them OP to oblivion, whenever it's depending which anyone make serious profile or joke profile for them. However all of internet users who use the internet does have IRL key, they must be human level and must be haxless too. Supporters and Opponents of The Verse Supporters * Neutral *DerpyLulu (Though he perfer to be the new artist on Twitter and Deviantart, still going to spying people or even news on the internet. Feel this verse is better but it's my opinion, the internet could be dangerous... Oh also, i can tell in Twitter and Deviantart, about people who doesn't follow me to see my arts or even like my arts.) Opponents * Characters Profiles Internet Profiles *The Internet *Joke Battles Wiki (Character) *Deviantart (Cringe edition) *Rule 34 (Character) Artists Shadman Zone-Tan (More...? You must have to find out.) User Legends Evan the Red Hoodie Guy Jace the American Guy Elfun Koops Akimoto pheedy Other Hethermocking Tatyana Paz Michael Amaryllis Gardener Internet Spider Sekai Red Don't Lose Your Edge Sr Nibb Igor the Brazilian guy Twinerva delicious saltine cracker Sleepy METRI Megan Megoon JoshtheGamer 890 Omega Games Pixel Potaters Mr. Skeleetrom Daniel the Birb Alexander Kyoko Squigglefang :3 Mighty B Autismo Red Falcon Jackson Kwheinic Epic gamer libtard troll I'm A Member of the Midnight Crew Poll Person Thumb Drive Oscar Courage The Cowardly Dog Spicc Loli Chemicalism •Nanako• ϟϟ Hunter Fox C---666 Retro Kunスーパー Panties The Messiah Cicos Bruh Party Animal Mikey sunsei DJinfinite toobie Toaster Top Ramen Noodles kokoro Nyapple Looker Pigeon Mono Alyssa Blue Rybos Maxie Tea Dumper Esmelter spinch A Paint Bucket Named Huey Penny Umbra ッ Shadow Aries The Ram Birch Pig Roy Number 1 RevArrow velvet Wolf Link The Corrupted Database NepTune Kaelan C A A T Keggie David Varna Limelight Dex Leroy 001 Four hundred n' 40 DragonLicc K r a n a tupsi bleh To Icuhtzin Shaddy Leandro Rivera Antihater Foxy Moe Zaugr Venerable Boss Sextop Yagami Wolf Squishy Burgers Jack Perry ღDemobipღ Edgy Senpai Zeta Carpayrus Darwin Butterson muff puff Greg Jacques Rii VïVï MóMó Rio Lincoln h 18 Deku Scrublord Moon Marshall3660 Marshall Milwaukeeroad 2001 boogle noogle Good Users SlewedBoot25934 Flare the Dragon Slayer Joe Smith Big! ProJared ultramanfan 100 Sparrow Eyes Vault Boy Keep Calm/My Smile Captain Kesh Conan R Scratchy. Kota The Based Goku Black Jҽηηγ guac Chevy W. Fish Can Roll Luis Villegas menikan æ ikamuse Johnson The Bamboozler Choric Dyslexia Parodin poofy paws caitlyn mckenzie keem trump anime kid 2004 Socially Inept Weeb That One Guy Beeforoni Ton peppermint RockyRailroad Animation Cc-demi {Black pearl Universe} bass Agent Artyom LaylaTheLoofa K “Why you dont drink” Canada Imperium Romanum Kevin Tapia Flame2304 Shane B Rayna Quince quesadilla Darwin Butterson TheChosen’s World Drex yeti M o o n b u t t ღ Ferrari Failure ErikLel Viclis King Ding delicious saltine cracker Cryo Austin The Red Fox lucke Frott I like Tumbleweeds Tyler Sloval studios Nicholas Reiner Zamarae god of Moro’s Donnie Schneringer Fawful99 storm Bjorn Sanders apple cider Julian Wheezer Summer Storm Jack Gtime Awesomeness James Booth TYP1CAL FuredoBear Esmelter Benpai The Keeper kibble Chєlliє Bєlliє No Adonis Vasquez Slayer 1 TheTruth Mira Cringe Memelord Kin͛g Teccnutter Ronney Zomora Nebz Shady Yuri Internet Troll ajay Williams 1995 Kevin The Kid with Perfect Grammar British wolf fiddles exe JeffreyMayhem Bad Users Read this post (Normally legendary. But spammed weird hentai across the website on its last moments right before it got nuked) TCAAC the Top Commenter evanthegoanimator ahmed baeza Oscar Ferguson (Zender Man, Clank Dog) ilovebeingabrony1234 aaanderson001 sniperbow PlanB (Randie) Tammy Newborn springbearfan Samantha Counihan Macy Silwa Sans Fredbear Wold Mitsuru BrandMorder OfficerRonald UTTP Cindybin2001 ISIS PepeGamer Hoki Chara BunBun XD Loopsy Desu Mr Shulk Manger Heel Boss of Sherman Tomandjerryfanatic2004 Puritan Trolls (Gerald White, Doxx, Irisa, Repent Sinners, Hurstoff, George, Bryan, Fred, etc.) King Tiger Team Tiger Honest Hank Medias *YouTube *Twitter *Discord *Deviantart *MeWe *Reddit *Facebook *Instagram (More...?) Wikias *VS Battles Wikia *Joke Battles Wikia *FC/OC VS Battles Wikia *Omniversal Battlefield Wikia (More...?) Verses that was owned *Spy's Sexelent Adventure *Realm of The Role Arenas *The Internet (Place) *Fandom Realm *Hacked Computer Gallery G+_Wall_of_Honor_Image.png|Credit to Igor the Brazilian guy, before G+ come to end. G+Ultimate_Picture.png|This is the Google Plus Ultimate. Here goes credit to Evan the Red Hoodie Guy. Category:Verse page Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:The Internet